Empath Smurf (Glovey Story)
"I'm not me. I'm just a copy of you. I will surpass my father... Destroy my father... Destroy... you. I'll kill all of the Baals. And then your precious world. I will kill you! I hate you! You're not my father!" -Empath to Anastesius Empath Smurf is a character that is part of the Smurf Me Up ''series. Background Information History says that during the time Glovey Smurf was in his 10 year coma, the Baals collected his blood from his cross in Golgotha and used it to manufacture a super soldier combined with the Smurf's DNA, and that of the Poppian race. The Smurfling was born inside a tank and was given numerous stimulants and underwent many tests and exercises. He was given the name Victor, since he was created to be a conqueror. The child gained many abilities from super strength, to telepathy and telekinesis. With his power, he was able to see beyond the Baals. That is how he learned he was based on Glovey Smurf, and from that day on, he cursed his fate. He escaped from the Baals' hold in the Cursed country and made his way into the New Wolrd in the West. There he assembled a militia called the Kingdom of the Flies, and placed himself as the commander of many child soldiers. He was given the name The Empath Smurf by those who were able to escape his wrath and tell the story of his power and might for a child. He becomes an immenent threat to Hell's angels since many child soldiers begin to attack the men during their expeditions at random times in attempts to take hostages and loot. Anastesius is forced to hunt down the Lord of the Flies in the New World and bring him in to mother base, where he keeps watch of him. This however doesn't stop the Empath Smurf from causing trouble over and over in mother base. Empath goes as far to sacrifice his own child soldiers to prove a point and get the attention of Anastesius. After the Baals are defeated and have the Leviathan confiscated with the parasite virus, Empath hijacks it with the help of Avarice and uses it to escape with his remaining child soldiers to cause chaos and destruction in Golgotha, where he establishes a new Kingdom of the Flies. There, he unleashes the vocal parasite that had attacked the men from Hell's angels. No matter how evil his heart appears, Anastesius still saw him as his son and did everything he could to reason with him. Unfortunately, Empath retaliates by unleashing a nuclear bomb, which destroys a lot of innocents, including himself. Anastesius was devasted as he held the body of his dying clone child. With his last breath, Empath curses his father and vows to destroy everyone. Anastesius now a demon has had it with the Smurfling and almost finishes him off. Empath reminds him of his special abilities, which he uses to cure himself. As Anastesius abandons the brat, the army of Hell's angels napalm the whole kingdom of the flies to destroy any parasite in the air. Empath proves to surpass the father as he still survives and flies away, vowing to get revenge someday. Personality He is very extroverted and arrogant. He is very bitter and resentful to his father, as he believed he made him inferior, knowing he had a superior brother out there whom the father preferred. He despises adult authority ever since how he was handled by the Baals before escaping. He lacks compassion and sees his allies as mere pawns. Appearance He is a young Smurfling that wears a star patterned Smurf hat and matching pants. He also wears a long camouflage coat with the sleeves pulled up. He wears brown leather gloves. He has a star on his forehead, as the result of blending Poppian DNA with that of a Smurf/Sunwalker hybrid. He appeared to at a point have hair, since his scalp looks shaved. Abilities *Master at hand to hand combat *Weapons expert *Super strength *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Regeneration *Flight Voice Actor His desired voice actor is Thomas Brodie-Sangster, who voiced Ferb in Phineas and Ferb. Trivia *His birth name Victor is homage to Vic George, who created the original Empath Smurf. *The name Victor comes from Latin, which means Conqueror, which fits the character who is a young killer. *He is inspired by Empath Smurf, a creation and property of Vic George. *He is inspired by the character Eli/Liquid Snake from the ''Metal Gear Solid series. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurflings Category:Smurfs Category:Villains Category:Asexual characters Category:Aliens Category:Clone characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters with markings